


SBI Stories

by xSpirit_Wolfx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Family Dynamic, Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSpirit_Wolfx/pseuds/xSpirit_Wolfx
Summary: Just a few stories with the sleepy bois!Most of these will probably include the family dynamic as I really love to write it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	SBI Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Techno has a job at the local bookstore, but his family doesn't know about it. Wilbur and Tommy decide to go there together one day, and end up very surprised to find their older brother there.
> 
> Also, Phil isn't in this story, but he will be in later ones.
> 
> In case you're wondering:  
> Techno - 21  
> Wilbur - 20  
> Tommy - 16

Techno sat hunched over the small desk, propping his chin up with his arm. His long pink hair was tied in a low, messy bun, with loose strands falling over his face. Glasses were perched on his face, but since they were adjusted wrong, they were constantly slipping down his nose.

A fellow employee was currently running reception in the store which gave him a good break from social interaction. The only issue being that this teen was pretty new and wasn't very good at his job, so Techno had to keep helping him out. At least it was better than conversing with the customers.

A new group of customers approached the desk. Techno didn’t even spare them a glance. His coworker whistled a tune and called out to the customers; inviting them over. That was the last thing Techno wanted. He sighed in annoyance and pushed his glasses up on his face. “I’ll be back in a second.” He muttered as he turned and walked into the break room behind them. 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Tommy was tired. He’d barely gotten any sleep over the last few nights, but he was beginning to get used to it. His energy returned the moment a sudden weight landed on top of him.

“What the hell, Wil?!”

“Good morning to you, too.” The brunette huffed, standing up and turning away from his little brother as though he was hurt by the blonde’s tone. “We have to head off soon; we’re going to the bookstore!”

“What?” Tommy just seemed confused; probably due to his lack of sleep. “Why? Techno’s the book nerd, not you!”

Wilbur sighed, slamming the palm of his hand into his face. “Yeah, I know. That’s why we’re going.”

“Huh?”

The two brothers shared a moment of silence. The brunette staring at the ground; obviously disappointed. The blonde being just downright clueless.

“Oh!” The teen suddenly jumped up, realising what he was missing. 

Less than twenty-four hours earlier, when Techno had finally gone to sleep, Wilbur had come into Tommy’s room, and they had formulated an amazing plan for the next day. It was almost Techno’s birthday, so they had planned to head out to their local bookstore to find a gift for their older brother. Tommy, being as dense as he was, had completely forgotten.

“Why didn’t you just tell me what you meant?” Tommy whined.

“I don’t know whether he’s awake or not!” The brunette replied sharply, but in a hushed tone. “Besides, you were really excited about the idea yesterday. I wasn’t expecting you to just forget the next morning!”

“Wilbur, he’d be gone already.”

“What?”

“It’s Saturday.”

Wilbur stared blankly at the blonde teen in front of him. For once, the kid was right. Techno was always gone on Saturday’s.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yes. Yes, you are.”

“Children have no right to speak.”

“Wha- Wil!”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

At the bookstore

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The fluffy-haired brunette practically dragged his little brother into the store.

“Hurry up, Tommy”

“What’s the rush?” 

This child was really getting on Wilbur’s nerves. “We’re looking at books for Techno. This will take hours. Please don’t waste all our time before we even start looking.”

“Fine…” The blonde finally gave in, walking up to the reception desk alongside his brother.

“Hi there! How can I help you?” 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Techno had just heard the door swing open, and less than a second later, the chirpy voice of that kid echoed throughout the store. Techno was not going out there again; not yet. He was having a break, so he decided to just listen in to the conversation with the customers to make sure there weren’t any issues. 

He zoned out pretty quickly listening to the kid drabble on with the whole spiel about “How can i help you? What do you need? I can help you if you want.” That was the only reason he didn’t recognise the voices of his brothers.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

“We were hoping to find a book for our brother.” Wilbur replied politely.

“What kind of books does he like?”

The two brothers stood in silence. They glanced at each other anxiously, and then looked back at the boy running the reception who looked away, resting his hand against his neck. This became awkward quickly. The silence was broken by a snicker coming from the room behind the reception. It was a surprisingly familiar voice to Wilbur, but he didn’t understand why.

“Do you have any idea what type of books he likes?”

“Not really…” Tommy muttered. “He likes a lot of weird stuff.”

“You could say he has a lot of unique interests.” Wilbur tried to get the message across without insulting his older brother; unlike Tommy who didn’t really care.

“I’m not really fit out for this..” the kid behind the reception sighed. “My coworker is normally a lot better at this than me, but he disappeared a minute or so before you guys turned up.”

“Where’d he go?” Tommy’s eyes darted towards the break room. “If he could help us out with this, then maybe we could actually get somewhere.”

“Tommy.” Wilbur glared at the teen, he knew he hadn’t meant to be rude, but it definitely came across as rude.

“Sorry..”

“No, I’m sorry.” the kid behind the counter felt bad. “It’s my fault that I’m not good at this. I’ll see if my coworker’s finished yet.” He quickly turned around and walked into the room behind him.

“Tommy, you idiot. You made the kid feel bad.”

“The kid? He wasn’t any younger than me!”

“Exactly; a child.”

“I hate you so much, Wil.”

“I don’t care. You have to apologise, Tommy. You were pretty harsh on the kid.” Wilbur’s voice was filled again with the stern, disappointed tone that came about every so often. Tommy hated that voice, it made him disappointed in himself.

“I just wanted to get Techno’s book.” Tommy could feel himself shrink under his older brother’s stare. Unfortunately for him, the brunette noticed it too.

A kind smile formed on the brunette’s face, and his voice was now filled with warmth. “I know, Tommy.” 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Techno had been listening in on the conversation, so he knew he’d have to get up and help his coworker figure out what the two brothers were looking for. He sighed to himself, pushing against his knees to pick himself up from the ground. He tucked a couple loose strands of bright pink hair behind his ear, pushed his glasses back, and stood leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed. 

Techno didn’t enjoy talking to people he didn’t know very well. He wasn’t very good at meeting new people either, but for some reason, he was really good at finding the perfect book for someone based on what he’s been told about the person. That was why the blue-eyed kid with scruffy brown hair had come to him for assistance.

“Hey Techno, can you help me out again?” the brunette muttered hopelessly. “There are these brothers that-”

“I know. “

“You do?”

“They were pretty loud.”

“Can you help me then?”

“Uh, sure.”

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

“Stop looking at me like that, Wil.”

“Like what?”

“Like…” Tommy paused for a moment, desperately trying to find the words to describe what he meant. He was failing to do so. “I- I don’t know!”

Wilbur was about to respond, but before he was able to, the door to what he presumed was the break room swung open. The brunette teen who spoke to them earlier hurried out, and behind him another figure exited the room, swiftly shutting the door behind himself. When this calmer and more composed figure finally turned to face Wilbur, both of them froze. Neither of them were expecting to see a familiar face.

Tommy just burst out laughing. He was hysterical. “HA! Of course he works at a bookstore! What a NERD!!”

“I should’ve called in sick.” Techno’s voice was already monotone, but he suddenly sounded so much more done with everything if that was even possible.

“So this is where you go..” Wilbur uttered as a sly smile spread across his face.

“I hate you both.”

“Techno! That’s so rude!” The blonde teen gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

Wilbur snickered. “I’m so hurt, Techno. How could you..?” The brunette laughed again at his older brother. “You wanna help us find a book?”

“Ohhh..” Techno finally realised why his brothers were here. He tucked a hair behind his ear, and leant against the front desk, staring directly at Wilbur. “You came here to get me a book, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise.” Wilbur sighed. “I guess you just get to pick out your own book instead of having us pick for you.” 

“That still works.”

Throughout this entire conversation, a certain blue-eyed brunette listened in complete confusion.

"Wait... you guys are all brothers?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Can you guys guess who the blue-eyed brunette working with Techno was?
> 
> This was my first work, so please let me know what you thought of it. Also, if you have any ideas for stories, please let me know in the comments because they're always appreciated!


End file.
